


Secrets of the Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come to tell the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Night

**Title:** Secrets of the Night  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** The time has come to tell the world.  
 **Word Count:** 380  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Yule/Yuletide, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [red and green pjs](http://static.squidoo.com/resize/squidoo_images/-1/lens1572235_twopants.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Secrets of the Night

~

“Harry!”

Sitting straight up in bed, Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and, grabbing the closest sleep pants, dragged them on before stumbling over to the Floo and kneeling. “Hermione? Is that you?”

Hermione looked him over from the Floo. “Oh, were you asleep?”

Harry tilted his head back to look up at the clock on his mantel. “It’s two in the morning. Of course I was asleep.”

“Sorry.” She smiled apologetically. “I’m at the office working on the Miller case and I lost track of the time. I need some information.”

Yawning, Harry said, “Yeah, all right. What do you need to know?”

After he’d provided her with what she needed, Harry asked, “Is that all, then?”

“Yes.” She smirked. “You can go back to bed. And when you get there, tell Malfoy I said hello.”

“How did you--?” but she was already gone.

Shaking his head, Harry got to his feet and walked back to his room. Draco was, predictably, awake. “Everything all right?” he asked.

“I guess. Hermione needed needed info on a case.”

“And?” Draco leaned back, a smile on his lips.

“And when we were done, she said to tell you she said hello.”

“Really?” Draco chuckled. “So I suppose you want to tell everyone about us now, do you?”

“I think we should, don’t you?” Harry crawled in next to him.

“I think we have to now that you’ve let the cat out of the bag.” Draco rolled on top of him, straddling him.

“Me? What did I do?” Harry demanded. “I didn’t tell her!”

Draco smirked. “Apparently you didn’t realise that you’re wearing _my_ sleep pants,” he whispered, sliding his hands under the waistband of the green pants in question and over Harry’s hips. “And I suspect it was a dead giveaway, since _she’s_ the one who gave them to us at the office Yule party this year.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry muttered. “I’m an idiot.”

“Maybe. I think I’ll keep you anyway, though.” Draco sealed their lips smothering any protest Harry may have made.

Not that Harry planned to protest. After all, he’d gone to a lot of trouble to ensure that someone saw him in Draco’s pants.

~


End file.
